


Payback

by scraptrap



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Don’t look at me, Edging, Fluff, I think I have a, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Size Kink, Smut, Tags Are Hard, but at the beginning and some near the end, how you say, i guess you could call it that, just take this okay, like really shameless smut, oh i almost forgot, so anyway, the rest?, they're briefly mentioned - Freeform, you'll probably see what I mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25059406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scraptrap/pseuds/scraptrap
Summary: As they say, 'turnabout is fair play.'
Relationships: Fredbear/Springtrap (Five Nights at Freddy's)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	Payback

“Are you _trying_ to embarrass me?”

Springtrap couldn’t keep the annoyance out of his voice even if he tried. He had dragged his partner away from all the commotion just so he could scold him, arms folded across his chest as he got all huffy. Not like it was just him being a brat either- Fredbear has made multiple suggestive comments now in front of a few of the others, and he knew damn well Springtrap _hated_ being heard stuttering or seen in a flustered state.

Fredbear, meanwhile, was looking much too proud of himself for it as he fixed his bow tie. Springtrap was acting as if he was being explicit in front of the others- and though he definitely _could_ do that and genuinely embarrass him, Fredbear was nicer than that and usually kept more private matters under wraps. Still, the big guy found it cute how flustered his partner got.

With a small chuckle, Fredbear was just finishing with his bow tie when he finally replied, “I like seeing you like that.” in possibly the most matter-of-fact tone his voice could produce. As if it were the most obvious thing in the world and made the situation any better.

“That’s no excuse.” Despite being huffy and annoyed, Springtrap found himself uncrossing his arms and stepping closer to his partner so he could fix his bow tie; it was a little lopsided and truthfully it would have annoyed him later. With a sigh he started to back up again. “Make anymore little comments and I swear I will-”

Fredbear didn’t allow him to finish, capturing one of his wrists and wrapping an arm around his waist, pulling him closer again; so close they could have leaned in so their lips met. Any other words died down immediately as Springtrap froze, and the glare he shot his partner held no anger- Fredbear could tell and just smiled, which ended up with the smaller guy inevitably getting embarrassed by their close proximity. Springtrap turned his head away in an effort to avert his gaze.

“See? It’s just so easy to get a reaction out of you.”

Springtrap huffed again, clearly not amused by any of this, but still allowed his partner to trail kisses up one of his ears before his jaw was grabbed gently, forced to keep his head forward so the big guy could pepper kisses all over his face. Springtrap felt his face soften as Fredbear continued his onslaught, lips grazing his neck as he slowly made his way down to a shoulder and left little nips as he went along.

“I was supposed to be mad at you.”

Fredbear could have sworn a snort escaped him at the almost whiny tone, standing upright again and only leaning in once more to rub their noses together. “Love you too, Bon.” _God damn it._ Every time he said it happily like that his voice held a little note and it was _so cute-_ Springtrap rolled his eyes, hoping the warmth spreading across his face wasn’t making any color show. “Whatever. Let’s just get out of here.”

Fredbear agreed with that; he finally allowed his partner to move away for a moment, only to wrap an arm around Springtrap’s waist as they headed back out into the busy hallway. Immediately they heard what sounded like JJ laughing to their left before a loud crash was heard soon after, and they decided to not go that way as to avoid whatever commotion was going on over there. All the so-called ‘children’ seemed to be more hyper than usual, with even one of the Minireenas running as she tried to keep up with Bonnet and one of the Bidybabs.

“Tell me again why you like this kind of thing?” Springtrap almost allowed himself to grimace- between all the laughing, the messes, and the chatter he didn’t enjoy being around groups of people like this, not even for two minutes. Yet his partner seemed to just pull people in and could talk about heaven knows what for a solid fifteen.

“If you actually tried it you’ll find that socializing isn’t all that bad.” Both knew that wasn’t meant to be taken in a negative way, but Springtrap still jolted slightly at the statement and sent his partner a warning glare. The big guy only blinked at him, shrugging his shoulders as if to say _‘it’s the truth.’_

They were interrupted by a familiar high pitched voice, chipper as always as she greeted them and ran over. Springtrap wanted to walk away- the last time he had tried to talk to her was awkward, as he hadn’t felt right holding a conversation with someone he believed was flirting with his partner- but as if the big guy knew what he was thinking Fredbear’s arm tightened a little bit where it rested, a silent plea for the smaller guy to behave.

“It won’t be long, sunshine.” Fredbear kept his voice down for a moment, gently head butting his partner before turning his attention to Funtime Chica.

After waving at her- he had some common courtesy at least- Springtrap decided to tune them out and glanced around instead; his little hellspawn was riding on JJ’s shoulders as they ran away from a Bidybab and a couple of Nightmare Freddy’s cubs. Mari and Nightmare Chica seemed to be breaking up some type of scuffle between two people he didn’t recognize.

The smaller guy was just distracting himself; he was still hung up on Fredbear teasing him the way he did and was hell-bent on getting back at him somehow. It took him a couple of minutes, but eventually Springtrap had thought about it- since his partner loved teasing so much, why couldn’t he try to do it too?

Springtrap maneuvered himself away from his partner for a moment so he could properly wrap his arms around the big guy’s, allowing one of his hands to trail downward and grab Fredbear’s, where their fingers automatically intertwined. The smaller guy leaned in and, putting on his best meek voice for Fredbear, whispered, “Can we go somewhere else, please?”

That seemed to grab the big guy’s attention _real_ quick and he decided to wrap up his conversation. As they bid Funtime Chica farewell and waited until she turned to walk off, Fredbear shot a questioning look towards Springtrap before he was dragged down the hall.

They both knew they couldn’t stay down here- after all, at least one person would want to see them at any given time- but Springtrap had already planned around that it seemed; eventually they found a stairwell that led them to the big open party room above them, the bright lights still on and centered on the stage. Ignoring that, the smaller guy walked around some until they were in a slightly smaller area- he honestly couldn’t quite tell where they were- before stopping and turning to face his partner properly.

Fredbear suddenly switched their positions so Springtrap was pushed against a wall, hands on either side of him to keep him from moving away. “So what was that about, hm?” His voice had gotten a little lower since, the other’s soft tonality able to quickly draw out his need to dominate. He held back, however, to see what his partner wanted to do.

The smaller guy definitely was not going to back down or give in easily, and the big guy could tell by the look in those grey eyes of his, Springtrap looping his arms around Fredbear’s neck and pulling him closer. “It gets me what I want.” Springtrap responded, using a similar matter-of-fact tone to what his partner used previously. That earned him a raised eyebrow, but the smaller one didn’t say anything at first, too busy running his hands along Fredbear’s shoulders and arms.

Then, with little warning, Springtrap had grabbed hold of Fredbear’s wrists and mustered up just enough strength to push his partner away, which seemed to surprise the big guy enough to where he almost couldn’t think for a moment; which led him to tripping and he inevitably fell back, Springtrap landing on top of him.

Normally Springtrap would get embarrassed at their position- he loved being on top of Fredbear, just didn’t like that it was usually easy for the big guy to tease him about it- but now, instead of any nervousness, he had mimicked what Fredbear had previously done. After crawling up some so he could sit with his knees on either side of Fredbear’s hips, he then leaned forward so he could rest his hands next to either of the big guy’s shoulders.

He did have to pause to think about how he was going to continue now that he had Fredbear where he wanted him. Springtrap wasn’t usually one to initiate things between the two of them, content with following along and getting settled into the role he was used to with Fredbear. This would be one of the rare times he tried. Eventually he felt Fredbear grip his thighs, gently squeezing them before his hands moved upward and just as gently squeezed his hips. “Is there something you want, Spring?”

Snapping out of it, Springtrap caught the arched eyebrow again and noticed his partner’s voice had gone back to normal. Finally he decided to throw all his second thoughts out the window and try most of the things Fredbear liked to do to him, just to get things moving a little bit- and see if he could get some sort of reaction out of his partner.

Without saying a word Springtrap started ghosting his lips over one of his partner’s shoulders, slowly making his way to the big guy’s neck. A little surprised, but definitely already enjoying it, Fredbear relaxed further and moved to allow his partner more access.

Springtrap relaxed as well, unaware of how tense he was until he got the silent okay from Fredbear. He kissed his way up the big guy’s neck, to his jaw, left a quick peck on the other’s lips. Upon hearing Fredbear make a content noise Springtrap couldn’t help himself and started peppering little kisses all over his face. That was always one of Fredbear’s favorite things to do to him, so like hell the smaller guy was going to pass up an opportunity to do it to his partner.

Fredbear even allowed himself to chuckle- he didn’t know what got into his partner but it was rare for him to just sit back and enjoy what the other did, as usually Springtrap was too high strung and embarrassed to initiate even something as simple as a hug.

Springtrap allowed a corner of his lips to twitch upward for a moment before he went back to what he was doing, his lips ghosting over one of Fredbear’s ears. He braved it and nipped at it gently before lightly running his tongue along the outer shell.

And for once Fredbear felt a small shiver run up his spine, though he didn’t move his head away. If anything he kind of wanted more of it; but Springtrap’s lips had already trailed down to Fredbear’s neck again and then kissed and nipped along the big guy’s other shoulder. Once he was done Springtrap sat up a little bit.

“Don’t think I’m not still peeved about you taunting me, Fred.” Springtrap said, earning a sigh from his partner.

“You’re still mad about that?” Fredbear tilted his head, his hands moving on their own accord and starting to gently massage his partner’s thighs as he spoke. “Spring, you know I’d never pur-” He was cut off when Springtrap suddenly surged forward and connected their lips roughly, effectively quieting him down.

Springtrap had to rest both his hands on his partner’s chest, easily coaxing his way into Fredbear’s mouth and- even more surprising- able to dominate the kiss. That could have been because Fredbear was taken aback with how assertive his partner was being, but if he wasn’t going to stop him then the smaller guy saw no problems moving forward.

It was a couple of seconds later when Springtrap pulled away, almost smirking when he noticed Fredbear had followed suit, as if looking to capture his lips again. He couldn’t dwell on that though, not when he had gotten a little more comfortable. “I want to try something, if that’s alright with you.”

How was he able to sound so soft yet so sure of himself at the same time? This shift in Springtrap was almost entirely new, but who was Fredbear to deny him anything? Everyone knew how weak he was for him.

“I’m all yours, love. What do you want me to do?”

_'You shouldn’t be doing anything.’_ is what he wanted to say, but Springtrap decided against it and instead stood up, holding a hand out for Fredbear to grab. Once they were both standing the smaller guy gently squeezed his partner’s hand and led them back out into the halls.

It was obvious he sometimes got bored of staying downstairs with everyone else, as he partially knew where he was going, but Fredbear didn’t even care about that. He was more curious as to what was going to happen, just wanted to be with his partner.

Springtrap grew impatient, however, and eventually they just ended up back at the stage; after all, he needed Fredbear to be sitting down for a little while and he wasn’t going to spend anymore time trying to find an area with adequate seating.

Of course Fredbear didn’t have to wait for any orders. He plopped down immediately, moving back a little bit so he wasn’t almost at the edge of the stage, and watched his partner intently. At the tiniest hint of a grin the big guy hummed. “I never trust that little twinkle in your eyes.”

Springtrap feigned confusion, cocking his head to one side as he climbed into his partner’s lap. “What do you mean?”

“You know very well what I mean, Spring.” Fredbear replied, immediately bringing his partner in for another kiss. He felt the little jolt from his partner- he managed to surprise him- and was able to take over for a minute. Until the other’s hands started roaming, all over his shoulders and arms and up to his chest and even down to his belly. He knew Springtrap loved his belly- actually, he seemed to love his weight on top of him in general- though he had no idea why.

The big guy was caught up in his own thoughts, but luckily before he could dwell on any negativity he felt some movement above him. Snapping out of it, Fredbear could only groan quietly into his partner’s mouth; Springtrap was already getting aroused- he could feel the other pressing and slowly rubbing their groins together- and in turn that made Fredbear start stirring in excitement as well. Almost nothing made him happier than knowing his partner was enjoying something.

If he were honest Springtrap was surprised at himself for how quickly he was getting all hot and bothered, but he knew his partner liked him like that- the big guy always relished the fact that he had the satisfaction of seeing Springtrap in such a state. With that thought in mind the smaller one broke their kiss again, this time pulling away from Fredbear’s warmth so he could drop to his knees in front of the big guy.

Fredbear automatically spread his legs a little bit, sitting back to watch what his partner was going to do. Springtrap started off by first rubbing his partner’s inner thighs, hands moving up and down slowly as if to get a feel for it. As he got more comfortable Springtrap allowed his hands to travel further up, tips of his thumbs ghosting over Fredbear’s balls every time they got close enough to do so.

The big guy let out a content sigh, feeling his cock bob slightly as it filled more at the gentle touches. That was something he took note of; he wanted Springtrap to incorporate more of that. Though he was unable to think much of it anymore once he felt Springtrap lean forward and tease the tip of his arousal with his tongue.

At the jolt he received Springtrap couldn’t help but smirk noticeably now. “I know you love when I’m on my knees for you, Fred.” His voice had gotten a little lower, but both knew he could still somehow keep a sweet voice going to egg Fredbear on- which is exactly what he did. Ghosting his fingers over his partner’s already half hard cock, he continued, “Don’t worry, I’ll make it so much better.”

Without any other warning the smaller guy let his tongue dance around Fredbear’s arousal; leaving little kitten licks between treating it as if it were a frozen treat or lollipop. Alternating between licking broad stripes upward and just flicking his tongue as he went down had Fredbear letting out another quiet groan.

Feeling the big guy’s cock fill up some more, Springtrap decided to take him down his throat, pausing for a second to swallow around it so he could start a slow but steady rhythm. Fredbear clearly wasn’t expecting that one so soon, judging by his sharp intake of breath and the way he tensed up so as not to buck his hips.

Springtrap purposefully moaned around the length and started moving his head faster, flattening his tongue so it could work the underside of Fredbear’s cock whenever he moved his head back. For the first time since they started Fredbear let out a low moan, bringing a hand up to rest on top of his partner’s head. The amount of self control it took to not just take over and start fucking Springtrap’s mouth was quite a lot.

Looking up at his partner with a look that could have been described as sinful, Springtrap allowed his partner’s cock to slip out of his mouth and started kissing his way down and up the length of it, enjoying how hard it was already. It wouldn’t take long to have him standing at full attention, and Springtrap wasted no time in making sure that happened; he wrapped his fingers around the length and started pumping, not so slow as to tease him yet but not quick enough either.

While his hand expertly worked the shaft, Springtrap looked straight at Fredbear again as his tongue mapped out every little crevice of the big guy’s cockhead, and even allowed himself to poke the tip of his tongue into the slit. Fredbear jolted again, gripping Springtrap’s head a little tighter now, and he had to take a moment to calm himself.

Not like it would help however; once Springtrap thought he had enough fun with the head for the time being, he switched hands so that he could lick at Fredbear’s balls better, resting most of his weight on his free hand.

“Fuck, you’re so good at this.” Fredbear’s voice was almost as low it could go, and Springtrap of course let out an appreciative hum at the praise. Then the smaller guy rested both his hands on the ground- he didn’t need help taking the entirety of the big guy’s cock into his mouth again and taking it all the way down his throat. Fredbear was completely hard now, and Springtrap loved that his mouth could do that. Only _he_ could turn him on so much.

Fredbear felt his partner move again, only to look down and watch as Springtrap brought both his hands back up; one continuing to play with his balls while the other was used to stroke him again, in time with his mouth so they were both working his cock. Every time Springtrap stroked upward his mouth would meet his hand, and as his head moved back his hand went down.

It didn’t take long for Fredbear to feel that familiar warmth in his belly and the feeling traveled straight to his cock. The big guy bucked his hips once, and Springtrap made a show of whimpering as he slowly let Fredbear’s cock slip out of his mouth again.

He kept his hand moving, however, and even went so far as to open his mouth and stick his tongue out as he positioned Fredbear’s cock right over it. He looked so ready for whatever amount of come Fredbear had in him and the thought had the big guy growl low in his throat. Soon after Springtrap noticed the telltale signs his partner’s release was nearing; his cock was throbbing so much, he started thrusting into the smaller guy’s fist, he felt Fredbear’s lower half tense up a bit.

“Shit, Bonnie-” _There was the warning._ But just before he could reach his peak and spill all over his face, Springtrap removed his hand and watched as Fredbear’s cock bounced, nothing but a little dribble of pre-cum leaking from the slit. The sound of protest Fredbear made in return had Springtrap’s own arousal throb between his thighs. But he didn’t care about his own needs right now, not with how attractive Fredbear just sounded and how exhilarating it was denying his partner.

Once the initial shock wore off, the big guy shot his partner an equally annoyed and confused look.

“I’m sorry Fredbear. That must have felt so frustrating for you, hm?”

That tone of voice was mocking him now, and Fredbear knew he was fully capable of shutting his partner up immediately if he chose to do so… but he didn’t want to. It was nice relinquishing some control for once, especially if that meant hearing Springtrap talk more or have his mouth all over him.

Once Fredbear was relatively relaxed and could focus again, Springtrap took the time to wrap his fingers around the big guy’s arousal and languidly stroke it, looking back into his partner’s eyes as he spoke up.

“Think of this as payback. You always tease me, so I think it’s about time I return the favor.”

The big guy couldn’t speak up fast enough; whatever words he was thinking of saying flew out the window and instead escaped a gasp when Springtrap’s tongue came back out to play, focusing primarily on the ridge of skin just below the head of Fredbear’s cock. Slow, soft strokes of his tongue against that spot was enough to render Fredbear speechless for a moment; the only thing he could think to do was shallowly thrust his hips a couple of times to try and get more of his partner’s mouth on him.

And Springtrap decided to be nice, engulfing the entire head and swirling his tongue around it. By now he knew which spots would make his partner weak in the knees and decided to purposefully narrowly avoid them, which earned him a surprisingly breathy sound of protest whenever he did.

“Damn it, Spring… you do magic with your tongue.”

Springtrap let out a genuine moan this time, taking more of Fredbear into his mouth. _That was a new one._ And of course it was praise; the smaller guy loved hearing words like that from his partner when they were doing things like this.

Fredbear decided to brave it and a hand went back to where it had previously rested on top of his partner’s head, this time squeezing lightly and thrusting up once into Springtrap’s mouth. The smaller one looked up at him expectantly, further relaxing his jaw and gripping both his partner’s knees. He could let him have something, he supposed.

When he figured it was okay, the big guy started a slow and steady rhythm at first- he enjoyed the feeling of Springtrap trying to use his tongue to help him along. Then he decided he wanted some sort of proper satisfaction before Springtrap inevitably denied him again and just fucked the other’s mouth as fast and hard as he could. Of course, that was nothing compared to the pounding he was going to receive later, but the surprised look on Springtrap’s face whenever he went for it was worth it.

Fredbear also never failed to appreciate just how good his partner was at taking him- his balls were literally slapping against Springtrap’s chin with every thrust of his hips- and it was his turn to speak up.

“You take me so well, love.” His voice had gotten lower again, breathy, strained. He could feel his body starting to tense up, balls feeling heavy and his thrusts already starting to lose their rhythm. “Shit-!”

He had stilled at that point, already feeling his release coming on, so Springtrap was able to move his head off the other’s length and was quick to bring a hand up to squeeze the base of Fredbear’s cock. He seemed to have stopped it in time, nothing but another string of pre-cum oozing out. Unable to help himself, Springtrap lapped it up, relishing in the groan that escaped his partner’s mouth.

Fredbear was hoping this wasn’t going to continue for too long. The feeling of his orgasms being cut short really wasn’t a fun one- something Springtrap knew all too well, he realized. He loved teasing his partner that way, stopping before he could let go because he loved the sounds Springtrap produced when he was close.

As if he could read his mind, Springtrap nuzzled his face against Fredbear’s cock, looking up at the big guy innocently- both knew if he had looked anything like he did years ago he would be batting his lashes, adding to the erotic scene before the big guy.

“Fucking sucks, doesn’t it?” The first thing out of Springtrap’s mouth was anything but innocent. He normally didn’t curse- unless he accidentally let it slip or Fredbear was pounding him into the nearest surface- but he figured the other wouldn’t care much.

Springtrap then used his thumb to gently caress that ridge of skin under his partner’s cockhead. It was such a feather-light touch, yet it had Fredbear moan low in his throat and buck his hips in an attempt to get a little more friction. He had gotten worked up so quickly, cock standing straight at attention and practically leaking already; he wanted nothing more than to fuck his partner’s throat or throw him down and just fucking ravage him.

“Spring.” Fredbear sounded like he was giving a warning, but that only fueled Springtrap to continue as he was.

“Fred.” Springtrap responded in a breathy voice, knowing full well the effect it had on him. He lightly ran his tongue- almost as light as his thumb had been- up Fredbear’s cock, from balls to tip, only to sit back and watch as it bounced. He allowed himself to giggle and that was proof enough for Fredbear that the smaller one was enjoying this too much.

“Bonnie, if you don’t stop with your bullshi-” He wasn’t allowed to finish his sentence. Not when a small gasp left his lips as the smaller guy slapped his cock, effectively quieting him down. _Springtrap was definitely going to get it when this was over._

“You seem to have forgotten who literally has you by the balls right now.” Came Springtrap’s smart remark. They stared each other down for a moment, and both could see how much this was affecting them; both their eyes were blown and glassy with desire, and Springtrap wasn’t faring any better with how hard he was.

Fredbear growled and blinked a couple of times, trying to collect and relax himself. After all, he was the one who gave his partner permission to do as he pleased. However, for as much patience as he had it was starting to wear thin very quickly, wanting to take back control and see if he could make Springtrap cry- something he would never do or has ever wanted to do before.

That thought was cut short when he felt those skilled fingers wrap around his cock again, stroking it slowly in a tight grip. Again Springtrap looked up almost innocently- if it weren’t for the fact that he looked a little proud of himself as he slowly circled the slit of his partner’s cock with the tip of his tongue for a moment.

As he backed up so he could shift his weight, Springtrap blinked up at his partner and paused his movements so he could speak up. “I’m sorry if I hurt you.”

He was being sincere, Fredbear could tell right away. Despite how annoyed he was, the big guy hummed in response and smiled down at his partner, a hand caressing what he could reach of his cheek. “I would have said something, Bon.” He sat back again, shifting his own weight now too. “Now please, keep touching me.”

Well if _that_ wasn’t any incentive to keep things moving Springtrap didn’t know what was- Fredbear never really felt inclined to say ‘please’ when they did stuff like this, nor did Springtrap care any other time since usually he was the one doing the begging. Focusing all his attention back on his partner’s cock, the smaller guy fondled and tugged at Fredbear’s balls with one hand and with the other he took to stroking the length between his forefinger and middle finger, raking them up and down slowly.

Above him he could hear Fredbear moan, could feel him tensing up- most likely so he wouldn’t get too forceful again- and decided he would only tease him with his two fingers for a minute.

“Spring, use your hand.” Fredbear’s voice was strained again from trying not to move. But what caught Springtrap’s attention was the little whine he heard in there. Fredbear was going to genuinely beg soon enough. The mere thought of it was enough for Springtrap and he moved again, properly stroking upward. Instead of bringing his hand back down though he allowed it to slip off the end of Fredbear’s length. The hand that was previously occupied with keeping the big guy stimulated enough followed suit, repeating the same motion. He kept at it, doing it again and again, and eventually Springtrap found a steady rhythm and his hands moved faster, the pre-cum from his partner’s leaking cock acting as a lubricant.

Fredbear tipped his head back, more than happy with the attention and squirming a little where he sat. He’d realized quickly that his orgasms have been approaching faster every time they were denied, and now was no exception; already he felt that familiar warmth in his belly. Squirming more, he looked down at his partner, trying to keep his breathing slow. “I want to come.”

God, his voice sounded so lovely now. Springtrap could feel his own erection bobbing and leaking, could tell there had to have been a small puddle of pre-cum under him by now with the lack of attention he’s given himself. But he didn’t care, not when he could make his partner sound like _that._

Springtrap looked back at him finally, eyes practically twinkling with excitement. “I don’t know, Fred. I don’t think you deserve it yet.”

Fredbear groaned, the sound almost whiny, and his breathing grew quicker as Springtrap used one hand to stroke him properly, moving it as fast as he could. Not even a few seconds later and Fredbear couldn’t help himself, growling low in his throat. “Let me come, Springtrap.”

The smaller guy jolted- mostly out of surprise as his partner never used his full names- but quickly got back into his role. He pretended to think, and as soon as he felt Fredbear tensing up he waited just another second…

“Bonnie!” Fredbear warned, and then Springtrap’s hand was gone again. The bigger guy’s growl nearly melded into a whimper and both watched as his cock bobbed helplessly. Again Springtrap lapped up the pre-cum before finally standing up and climbing back into his partner’s lap.

“You want to come so badly, don’t you?” Springtrap whispered into his partner’s ear, basically mocking him. Backing up so they were looking at each other again, Springtrap allowed himself to smile. “Don’t worry, Fred. You’ll be able to fill me up soon.”

The big guy was having a real hard time now trying to hold himself back- there was an overwhelming urge to take back what was his, what he usually had- but his own resolve was much too strong sometimes, and he wanted to hold himself back from doing anything until his partner allowed him to do so.

Meanwhile, Springtrap had to pause again for a moment. He almost felt bad for the next thing he was going to put his partner through; Fredbear _loved_ being inside of him, but how evil would it be to deny him the pleasure of releasing all that pent up frustration deep inside him? And truthfully he wanted nothing more than to come finally as well, to feel Fredbear fuck him so good, how much Fredbear had in him from being forced to hold back.

He didn’t want to think anymore about it. Instead Springtrap reached behind him to grab onto his partner’s cock, aligning it with his entrance and teasing himself with the tip for a moment before sinking down slowly. The first time going in was usually a little difficult- the big guy was most certainly big in more ways than one- but he found all that pre-cum helped and he was able to get Fredbear all the way in with little issue.

Both had to stop momentarily once he was full; Springtrap to get used to it and Fredbear so he didn’t start pounding into him as if his life depended on it. This was going to get increasingly difficult for him, Fredbear realized. The thought of still not being able to come yet actually had him whimper lightly into his partner’s neck- he hadn’t realized he nuzzled into it until then.

“My poor bear.” Springtrap used his soft voice, cooing at his partner as if he were a child. His body spoke a different language however, the smaller guy purposefully squeezing and releasing around Fredbear’s cock. “How badly do you want it, hm?”

Fredbear jerked his hips up once. _“Badly.”_ He brought one hand up to grip one of his partner’s thighs and he kept the other on the floor of the stage to use as an anchor- he knew he was going to need it.

The smaller guy started moving, slowly at first to make sure he could find a rhythm. Every time he went down Fredbear’s fingers twitched where they were on the stage, and both could feel the big guy throbbing away already.

Though Springtrap could keep the pace going and _really_ torture him, he wanted a little something too for holding out as long as he did. He shifted a little bit so he could sit up on his knees- doing so kept the head of Fredbear’s cock in him- and rammed on home, making sure he didn’t hit any nerves that would make him come too soon. He wanted to save that for when Fredbear finally had his way with him.

Feeling those lovely walls tighten and flutter around him wasn’t making it easy for Fredbear, but he somehow managed to not move that much. He had to tense his entire body to do so, but he could tell by how hard Springtrap was that this was going to be over soon.

“Spring… f-feel so good.” Fredbear breathed into his partner’s ear, making the smaller guy shiver and whimper now too. The big guy always enjoyed how sensitive Springtrap was to that.

At the feel of warm breath against his ear- and as always, that voice did things to him- Springtrap managed to hit that little spot anyway, which made him yelp loudly and bolt upright, seeing stars. “Fred-!”

And _holy shit,_ Fredbear could never get tired of the way his partner twitched and tightened so nicely around him when that spot was hit- dare he say it felt heavenly, the way Springtrap’s walls rippled around him, squeezed him so nice, fluttered around his length. It always felt so good when he fucked his partner… except now, for he knew he wasn’t allowed to come yet.

As Springtrap whimpered and kept assaulting that spot, Fredbear could feel another orgasm bubbling to the surface already. He didn’t think it was possible for anyone to not come with Springtrap hungrily tugging and pulling on the length inside of him.

And this time Fredbear decided he wasn’t going to keep up the tough guy act at the moment; he was so desperate for release and that was apparent in the way he moaned and whimpered now as his partner continued riding him, letting out so many sinful fucking noises of his own and driving him closer to the edge.

“S-Springtrap, please let me come.”

The smaller guy almost lost it right there, almost feeling bad for Fredbear but also feeling how close he himself was to orgasm. Despite his body telling him otherwise, Springtrap decided to wait until he felt Fredbear still and then stopped moving, keeping his partner’s cockhead pressed against that spot, somehow effectively holding off his release too.

Fredbear clawed at the stage, and Springtrap could have sworn he was leaving marks in his wake. “God damn it, Bonnie!” the big guy all but growled, glowering at his partner as he panted, feeling his cock throb incessantly inside Springtrap- he could even feel all the sperm he wanted to shoot receding back into his heavy sack.

A shiver ran up the smaller guy’s spine at the tone of voice. “N-not yet. Just once more.” His voice had gotten genuinely soft and breathy now, which wasn’t helping the big guy calm down at all. Soft meant ready for him to do as he pleased-

Once they had both calmed down considerably Springtrap shifted his weight and started another steady rhythm. Which didn’t end up mattering much once his partner decided he was going to get his revenge- the big guy slammed his hips up so hard Springtrap swore he almost blacked out from the pleasure.

“F-Fredbear.” It came out in a rush, the smaller guy blinking rapidly to return to earth. “Oh, sh-shit, Fred-!” Fredbear was making sure to hit that spot with every thrust, both hands squeezing the other’s hips, rendering the smaller guy’s mouth almost useless for the time being.

_Now was his chance to turn this around._

He was panting heavily into his partner’s neck, thrusts starting to become erratic again; and judging by how much he was writhing around and whimpering, Springtrap was also already close once more and completely unaware of what was happening. _Just a few more nice, hard thrusts…_

“I’m gonna come! F-Fred, gonna-!”

It just rushed out of him, Springtrap throwing his head back. Fredbear waited until his partner stilled completely, and once he did- though he didn’t want to- the big guy stopped thrusting and slid his cock right out of him.

Springtrap whined and looked at his partner with pleading eyes, already surrendering what little control he had left.

“I don’t think you deserve it yet.”

Springtrap whimpered as his words from earlier were echoed back at him. Before he could speak up, a hand was wrapped around his throat, none too gently at that. He was a little surprised at how forceful the grip was, but he couldn’t exactly think of anything else.

“Oh, Spring Bonnie.” It was Fredbear’s turn to put on his gentle voice, cooing at his partner as if he were going to tell him things would be okay. Instead, what Springtrap got was the closest thing to a warning as it could get, the big guy leaning in and running his lips over one of the other’s ears before whispering, “You’re going to pay for that.”

Fredbear helped him out of his lap and onto his feet, following suit and pulling him in for a quick kiss. Once they parted the big guy let go of Springtrap’s throat and eyed him expectantly. Looking around, the smaller guy tried to think, but just didn’t know where to get into position. After all, they had options up here; there was the stage, over a table, against a wall, maybe over a bathroom sink...

“Tell me what to do.” Springtrap said, looking back at his partner and _fuck if that wasn’t one of the hottest things he said._ Fredbear took in a slow, deep breath before he could reply properly.

“Just want you bent over, love. Doesn’t matter where. Can you do that for me?”

The pet name never failed to make his face heat up- he liked it more than he ever cared to admit- and he obliged immediately. As they were right next to the stage anyway, he walked past Fredbear so he could bend over the edge of it, resting his weight on his forearms and absentmindedly wiggling his ass.

Fredbear wanted to laugh at how quick it was to subdue his partner, but decided against it because he looked very inviting and they were both more than ready. Stepping behind Springtrap, the big guy aligned the tip of his cock with the smaller guy’s hole and decided to be mean for a moment, rubbing the tip in small circles and pretending like he was going to push in only to stop and go back to teasing.

He heard Springtrap whine and he turned his head to look back at Fredbear. “Please g-get inside me.”

The big guy wanted to laugh. “Not so high and mighty now, huh?” Fredbear tried to bite back a grin, but he couldn’t help himself, acting a little cocky now. The very next thing out of his mouth almost made Springtrap nervous. “Don’t worry, I’ll gladly fuck you. But you’ll be wishing I would stop.”

With that Fredbear rammed on home, as deep as he could make himself go, earning a loud yelp from his partner. Without waiting for the other to say anything, Fredbear circled his hips and began thrusting into that lovely heat, happy that he could finally go at his pace. He was craving this, had been practically drooling at the mere thought of getting Springtrap back for being a little shit because when his partner was being fucked he got loud and whiny and- dare he say- submissive.

With every snap of his hips the big guy was assaulting his partner’s special spot, being sure to drag his cockhead against it every time he pistoned forward. That went doubly so when he moved to lean forward, gripping the edge of the stage with both hands so he had more momentum. That got Springtrap fucking _wailing,_ throwing his head back and seeing stars dance behind his vision.

“F-Fred, gonna-!”

Springtrap was unable to finish that sentence- pretty difficult trying to say anything through a bunch of yelps. Letting out a loud, drawn out moan, he came- untouched, both realized- _real_ hard, the stuff splashing against the stage and even painting his stomach a little bit. And naturally, feeling how almost impossibly tight his partner got during his orgasm, the big guy growled and finally came as well. He could feel how much spurted out already; how thick and warm it was as he continued moving his hips. He still had more, however, and was not stopping until he was completely empty inside of his partner.

Springtrap whined low in his throat when Fredbear didn’t stop, which turned into a whimper real quick when his partner leaned in to whisper in his ear, “Think of this as payback, Springy. As they say, turnabout is fair play.”

Springtrap nearly jumped out of his skin when one of the big guy’s hands came down and started stroking his still half hard cock. He whimpered, the sound almost pitiful, and tried to twist himself away from the sensation; but it was of little avail, as he couldn’t go anywhere and his body was much too pliant now.

“N-no, Fred- _fuck!”_

His voice broke out into a high pitched noise, which made Springtrap almost choke on the last word and made it sound like nonsense. It didn’t help at all when Fredbear cruelly rubbed his palm around the sensitive head of his partner’s cock, which earned him a really loud groan in response.

“You’re going to come for me again, Bon.” Fredbear sounded almost as normal as ever, with the only indication he was into this being him pounding into his partner and his slow panting.

Springtrap shook his head, still attempting to move away or get Fredbear to let go, which only resulted in Fredbear closing his fingers around the entire head of his cock and twisting his hand as if he were opening a bottle cap. And oh, the _wail_ that escaped his partner’s mouth was enough to make him slam into Springtrap hard again, striking that spot relentlessly until the smaller guy keened, resting his head on the stage as white light clouded his vision and he felt fireworks as he came again, more of it hitting his stomach and some dripping to the floor.

Fredbear somehow held off on coming again to slow his thrusts, running a finger lightly over the ridge of skin right under his partner’s very sensitive cockhead. As Springtrap came down from his second high he jolted and twitched every time Fredbear swiped his finger over him.

He didn’t know how much more he could take; it felt like he was out of breath, his entire body feeling much too warm and he was tired and his breathing was shaky. Fredbear paused and allowed him to take a breather, nuzzling his face into the crook of Springtrap’s neck.

“Can you do one more for me? I’m going to come again.”

Springtrap let out a shaky little whine, torn between telling his partner to stop and wanting to feel all the spunk his partner had filling him up. Unfortunately his brain couldn’t form many thoughts at the moment, and even if it were able to he couldn’t find it in him to agree.

“I-I don’t kn-know if I can.”

_God,_ his voice was sounding positively wrecked already. And though he usually never meant to hurt his partner or genuinely see him ruined like that, the thought of Springtrap not being able to talk properly from being fucked and overstimulated to the high heavens was much too tempting for Fredbear.

“Come on, Spring Bonnie. Don’t you want to make your bear happy?”

The smaller guy whimpered again- he was slowly reduced to nothing but sounds- but couldn’t possibly say no when his partner’s usually sweet demeanor was showing through; even if it was just to get him to comply Springtrap was fucking weak for his partner and did indeed want to make him happy. So despite his better judgement- his body was screaming and a little voice in his head was cursing at him- Springtrap whined and nodded, getting ready to claw at the stage.

Fredbear hummed in response, much too happy about that but also proud of his partner for enduring this type of punishment. His poor cock must have felt quite sore by now, but luckily the big guy normally only went two rounds before he had enough. One more and Springtrap could relax.

“So good for me, Bon.” That was all Fredbear could muster, busying himself with trying to turn Springtrap’s lower half in a way he could be touched better. Fredbear didn’t want to have him in an uncomfortable position, so this ended up with the big guy turning the other’s lower body _just so,_ lifting one of Springtrap’s legs and hooking it over him so that the smaller guy’s thigh rested upon Fredbear’s hip, and the movement made it feel like the smaller one was opening up a little more.

“It will be over soon, love.” Fredbear cooed at his partner, running a hand along the smaller guy’s thigh. All the whining he did and Fredbear almost chuckled when he noticed Springtrap was still not completely soft, slowly filling up again at the slow gentle caresses. Finally- after allowing Springtrap the much needed break- the big guy started another steady, slow pace. At the angle he was currently in he barely brushed against that little spot, which made Springtrap let out breathy little sounds of protest whenever he felt Fredbear’s cock glide past it.

“I thought you had enough, Bonnie.” The smaller guy glared back at his partner with possibly the least angriest look Fredbear had ever seen and couldn’t help but snort a little this time.

“Just... come inside m-me again.” It was difficult trying to sound demanding when he was panting and whimpering and much too sensitive. But Fredbear wasn’t going to listen anyway, not when this was meant as a means to get back at Springtrap for all his teasing.

“I want to hear you beg for it, Spring.”

Springtrap’s fingers twitched where they were pressed against the stage floor, giving an exasperated sigh as he rested his head again. _This wasn’t fair._ Fredbear _always_ knew how to get the upper hand somehow. He mumbled something Fredbear couldn’t hear.

“I’m sorry? You’ll have to speak up.”

Fredbear accentuated the last word by slamming his cock right into that special spot, loving the way Springtrap’s arousal jumped and noticing how the smaller guy’s eyes snapped open as he let out a yelp. When he still didn’t get a response, Fredbear decided he wasn’t going to force him to speak- after all, he was going to have to get used to not doing that for a couple of days once they were through.

“Just take it like a good boy then, Spring.”

Springtrap let out an embarrassed little squeak, surprising them both with the new sounds he was making. Fredbear didn’t tease him about it or force him to do it again, instead focusing on chasing his second orgasm. It was right there, he could feel whatever else was left of his load, and as his balls slapped against Springtrap’s ass with every thrust Fredbear thought that was another one of the hottest things he’s witnessed. He loved being able to watch himself slide in and out of his partner, the smaller one’s hole opening up to him so nicely and taking all of him with no resistance.

Gripping his partner’s thigh for support, Fredbear cautiously dragged his hand up and down the length of Springtrap’s slowly hardening length. As expected, the other hisses through clenched teeth before the sound turned into a little strangled gasp.

That didn’t last too long though, for the big guy then switched so that only the tips and pads of his fingers teased his partner’s cock. That had Springtrap jolting and whimpering, hips jerking in a way that neither knew if he was trying to get more contact or get away from the contact.

But nothing compared to the pathetic wail that escaped Springtrap’s mouth as Fredbear directly assaulted that spot once again, hips snapping with such force he was surprised he wasn’t breaking the smaller one.

“F-Fred-! Fuck, shit- _Fredbear!”_

Though Springtrap wasn’t allowing his partner to see his face now, Fredbear figured his expression was contorted into a mixture of pleasure and something akin to pain or shock. It didn’t take long for Springtrap to become reduced to nothing but a cacophony of sounds; guttural moans, high pitched whines, slightly pained squeaks that melded into babbled little pleas with Fredbear’s name thrown in.

There was so much heat radiating from Springtrap now, his body overwhelmed and feeling as if it were on fire from all the hypersensitivity. Luckily for him, Fredbear finally felt his second release draw near; his thrusts started becoming erratic, cock throbbing and pulsating like crazy inside his partner. And then finally, Fredbear’s strained breathy voice broke through the orchestra running out of Springtrap’s mouth.

“You’re going to come for me again.”

It wasn’t even a question. As if by command Springtrap let out a proper scream as he threw his head back and came a third time. There wasn’t much left in him though, just a steady little stream of come, but his body felt all of it. It felt like everything was buzzing, and he could hear static and see stars and white and red light dancing in his vision. And he had clamped so tightly around the big guy’s cock that Fredbear thought for a moment he would hurt him. However, he knew better than that; Springtrap was tougher than that, able to take whatever the big guy gave him.

Upon feeling those walls tighten so deliciously Fredbear had stilled and let go, more of that warm creamy come splashing against Springtrap’s walls and clinging to every inch of him, feeling nice and thick. Fredbear only stopped thrusting once he figured his sack was entirely drained inside of his partner.

Carefully pulling out of him and making sure both his partner’s feet touched the ground, Fredbear realized Springtrap was much too quiet; usually he either had a snarky comment or praised the big guy for fucking him so good.

“Spring? You still with me, love?”

He waited a few seconds, and when he didn’t get a response Fredbear cursed under his breath and gently turned him around, picking up his partner bridal style and lugging the smaller guy towards what he assumed was an office that was down the hall- with how loud Springtrap screamed just now he didn’t want someone to walk upstairs and see them in such a position.

“Hey, Spring, you okay?”

Upon closer inspection Fredbear noticed some liquid at the corners of Springtrap’s closed eyes and a pang of guilt hit him instantly- had he actually made his partner cry? Why the hell couldn’t he control himself better?

Not even a moment later Springtrap let out a shaky breath and slowly blinked his eyes open, surprised at the wetness he felt in them. It took him a couple more seconds to even try to say anything, but Fredbear wasn’t going to force him to speak if he didn’t want to.

“I- Bon, I’m sorry. I should have stopped.”

Springtrap shook his head, looking entirely blissed out and relaxed despite what just happened. “It’s fine, Fred.”

_Shit._ Both could hear in his voice that it was basically shot. It was hoarse and raspy and while the tiniest part of Fredbear was proud of himself for doing that the rest of him was feeling really bad about it. He could never make up for it, which made it worse.

“You can put me down now.”

Springtrap had to whisper, and Fredbear wasn’t going to fuss over him now. He did as he was told, helping Springtrap stay balanced for a second before the smaller guy managed to stand upright and let out another breath.

“We should clean that mess and get going.” Springtrap whispered, and the big guy wrapped an arm around his waist, almost protective as he brought the smaller one closer to him.

“And you shouldn’t be talking for a couple of days.”

The smaller guy rolled his eyes, but knew his partner was right- after they cleaned up what they could of Springtrap’s aftermath, both walked all the way back to their usual spot downstairs in silence.

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't originally going to post this one, but I was proud of my word count so now all of y'all can be subjected to this garbage too.
> 
> Also I’m well aware the pacing may seem a little weird in a few places and this definitely isn’t my best I think, but hey- y’all got another one finally!


End file.
